Coma
by MisakiAkihiko
Summary: A little baby that popped up when me and my girlfriend started dating and started talking about Bleach Yaoi.


**This is what happened when my girlfriend Hannah called and began talking about Bleach Yaoi. She is the one that give's me all inspiration for all my fanfics and I love her for that!**

* * *

"Hey Hannah?" I asked my girlfriend, Hannah Mollet, of five months. Hannah looked up. "What would you do if Ichigo chose strawberry pocky over dating Ishida?" Hannah thought about that. "I'd strangle him until he went into a coma." She said. I laughed. "Now I want strawberry pocky!" I whined. Hannah shook her head and kissed the top of my head. "Come on, Pocky Freak."

_At the store_

Hannah and I were choosing between strawberry or chocolate pocky when we saw the guy that's been our best friend since we were five, Ichigo Kurosaki. He was holding a box of strawberry pocky and a picture of his long time crush, Ishida Uryu**(A/N: Sorry if I spelled his last name wrong!)**. "Should I choose the pocky or Ishida?" he muttered. "Hey Ichi'! What are you doing?" I asked. "Hey Hannah, hey Cassie. I'm trying to decide wheather I should choose my love for Ishida over my love for pocky…" he said. Hannah's jaw dropped. "If you choose the fucking pocky over Ishi-chan, I swear to God I will strangle you until you go into a coma!" she growled. Ichigo and I sweatdropped. "Hannah-chan, you don't have to be so mean about it." he said. "We gotta get home. Hannah's spending the night and I plan on telling Mom I'm bi so wish us luck! We'll need it!" I dragged a fuming Hannah out of the store.

Ichigo sighed and put the picture of Ishida back in his pocket. "Some other time." he said. Hannah and I were outside the store, having decided to wait on Ichigo. Hannah came up with a plan after seeing Ichigo pay for the pocky. "I pretend to strangle him and send him into a fake coma and take him over to Urahara's place instead of a hospital, we'll tell everyone about the plan, call Ishida, not telling him anything but that Ichigo's been sent into a coma, and get their asses together!" she said.

The plan went perfectly. When we got to Urahara's, we called Ishida. He said he'll be over in 3 minuets tops. 3 minuets later Ishida was coming through the door. "What happened? Where is he?" he demanded, taking off his coat, gloves and scarf because it was the middle of December. "He's over there." Orahime pointed to a spot in the corner. "He hasn't woken up for eight hours." I lied.

Ishida walked over to Ichigo and grabbed his hand. "Could everyone give me a minuet?" he whispered. Everyone left the room but Hannah and I hid behind the door frame and watched the plan fold out perfectly in front of us.

"Ichigo? I don't know if you can hear me, but this might be the last time you ever hear my voice. I've liked you for a long time, Ichigo. In fact, it's not like. It's love." He whispered as he bent down to kiss Ichigo's cheek.

I looked over at Hannah and saw that she had her chin in her hand and a dreamy look in her eyes. I smiled and leaned in and kissed her cheek. She turned and smiled back.

Ichigo opened his eyes and faced Ishida. Ishida was to stunned to speak. Ichigo smiled and kissed Ishida fully on the lips. He licked Ishida's bottom lip and was quickly granted access to the wet cavern that was Ishida. Ishida moaned and that's when I stepped in.

"Okay, before we get into the hot and smexy mansex scene, we need to tell you why Ichigo isn't in a coma." I began. "We lied to get your asses together! We were so sick and fucking tired of your damn flirting but not dating!" Hannah finished. We left the room and they resumed what they were doing before. Ichigo pulled back. "I love you Ishida." He bent to kiss and make a love bite on Ishida's neck, marking him as Ichigo's. Ishida moaned. "And I love you, Ichigo."

Then they went to Ichigo's place and fucked each other's brains out.

* * *

**The End! In real life, Hannah really is my girlfriend and we've been dating for about three years in two days. We just wrote this when we first started dating and forgot about it. I was searching through files on my computer when I found it. Oh, and I really am Bi and my mom has known from about the day after this was written.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
